Ask Ciel and Sebastian! :D
by Saint Macmanus
Summary: Ask your favorite Master and Butler questions about whatever you want to know! you can be as serious or random as you want XD rated T for safety
1. Chapter 1

HELLO EVERYONE! Raiden Birthday here! I know I haven't been around in a while, BUT I am going to make it up to you all...eventually. Any who I have asked coughedforcedcough Sebastian Michaelis and Ciel Phantomhive here to answer the questions of you the fans!

Ciel:HELP SHE'S HOLDING US HOSTAGE!

Raiden:*covers his mouth*ehehehe pay no attention to what he just said

Sebastian:Unhand my lord before I kill you.

Raiden:yeah sure whatever you say, if I untie you guys do you promise not to runaway and answer these nice people's questions?

Ciel:...fine, you to Sebastian.

Sebastian:Yes, my lord.

ALL RIGHTY THEN! Now that they have agreed to cooperate just leave a review for your question and they will answer as soon as possible! Bai-bai!


	2. Cat Fetishes and Frumpy Clothing

**Disclaimer:I will say this once and only once, I do not owner, nor will I ever ow Kuroshitsuji**

Hey there folks! You sent in your questions now we're here to answer! Ciel would you plaease read the first question?

Ciel:Of course, here's a question from Ringo 101

_hey~, this one's for Sebastian. XD_

Sebastian, if you could play the "master" for one whole day what would you order Ciel to do?

(i love your idea btw! i can't wait to read Ciel and Sebastian's answers! :D)

Sebastian:Well,Ringo 101, if I were to be master for a day I would most likely order Ciel to do do something humiliating for my own enjoyment, such as making him wear the dress he wore during the 'Jack the Ripper' case in front of everyone he knew.

Ciel:Y-you actually put thought in to this? * eye twitch *

Raiden:Awww thanks! Hopefully Sebby's answer was to your satisfaction! Okay next question, Sebastian if you will?

Sebastian:Yes, this one is from TreasuredNightmare

_oh shweet..._

Ciel~~ if i gave you candy could i borrow Sebastian for a day? hmmmm?

Ciel:Hmm, depends what kind of candy? If it is one I find enjoyable perhaps you can borrow him.

Raiden:Are you still mad about what he said?

Ciel:Yes, I am

Raiden:Okaaaay, next question! This is from Monsoon10

_For Sebastian: What's with that creepy but cute cat fetish you have? Have you ever wanted to dress Ciel up as a kitty?_

For Ciel: Why are your clothes so frumpy? I think you should wear Alois' clothes for a day, and learn how to strut ;D

Sebastian:There really is no reason for my "fetish",as you say, I just happen to love cats, like how their fur is so soft or how when you pet them they purr. As for wanting to dress Ciel as a cat, of course not. **Thinking** yes.

Ciel:My clothing is not frumpy! It is elegant and fit for a noble. No I will not wear Trancy's clothing, for you all know of my hate of that boy, and I very well know how to _strut_.

Raiden:Wow Ceil didn't know you had it in you, for that you can read the next question.

Ciel:This is from MrMissMrs Random

_Yayas! :D_

Just wanna say awesome sauce!

*hands everyone cookies*

Sebastian: How do you feel when you see...THIS? *shows him picture of Grell in a dress* Now...how do you feel about...THIS? *shows Ciel in a shota neko outfit*

Ciel: How many people older than you have got into your personal bubble without permission?

Sebastian:Thank you for the cookie, * sees Grell picture* that is slightly disturbing, but not in the least unexpected, as for the other picture I must say that My Lord looks quite adorable.* smirk*

Ciel:* twitch*Thank you, my personal space has been violated so many times by now that I've lost count.

Raiden:WOOT! Yeah for the awesome sauce! Sebastian you're up next!

Sebastian:This is from Rujima

_To: Sebby-chan_

whats ciel's favorite tea and sweet for the evening snack?

Sebastian:My Lord's favorite tea is Earl Grey and snack is some form of cake.

Raiden:Okay here is the last question from LovelyWickedDescet

_I have two questions that concern Grell.. What does Sebastian think about him being paired with that moron and what does Ciel think about being paired with the very same moronic shinigami._

Please tell me you are going to try to keep them in character threw this.. even if it is random. I am really curious though to see their opinions on being paired with such a disgrace as Grell.

Sebastian:Truthfully,Grell is a great annoyance to me but he is useful on few occasions.

Ciel:Grell is an annoyance, but I do not mind him as long as he he is useful towards my goals.

Raiden:I am trying to keep them in character as much as I can but in all honesty it is extremely hard to write for them. Well that's all for today folks hopefully you are all satisfied with your answers.

Keep your questions coming people and I will try to update as soon as possible. Bai-Bai.

Ciel and Sebastian:Goodbye.


End file.
